Hockey is a fast moving sport that involves passing a puck beyond a goal line to score a goal. In some cases, the sport is so fast moving that it is difficult to determine if a goal has been scored. There are particular rules to adhere to that determine if a goal was successfully scored that make the ability to view the puck important.
The current method of visually determining if a goal has been scored, has limitations. The ability to reliably determine if a goal has been scored may be limited by the viewing angle and may often be obstructed by players and other obstacles between the referee or video cameras and the puck. Video cameras may be useful in replaying the event, but even video cameras having a direct line of site may be limited by frame rate in such fast-moving sports.